Only In My Dreams
by RillianeK
Summary: I woke up realizing... It was all nothing but a dream... One-shot!


Ever feel like you're aching to hold the person you love so bad that you can't? Ever wanting to at least hold his or her hand and just go somewhere, just the two of you. Do you know whenever you tell yourself that you'll forget about him or her, do you even do it? And for how many times have you told yourself that? And when you drift off to sleep, knowing it was all a dream. And it'll stay that way. Knowing that it'll stay as a dream, nothing more… nothing less…

_I dreamed that I was gazing upon the stars in the moonless sky. The cold breeze blowing my hair and my white dress that dropped until my knees. I lay my back against the soft grass as I continued to admire the twinkling orbs across the midnight blue sky. _

_A green butterfly landed on my stomach. I sat up and meekly held out a finger so that it can stay on it. The green butterfly flew on my right finger and fluttered its wings slowly. And when the wind blew, it flew away in an instant. _

_I stood up and tried to chase it around the field. The next thing I knew, I was spinning, running, panting and giggling as I chased it. Not even bothering to look wherever I was going since my eyes never left the sight of the butterfly, I bumped into something. Or someone. _

_I fell and landed on my rear as the impact made me stumble on the ground. Before I could be able to register what had happened, I felt soft and gentle hands lift me up. I was wobbling as I tried to regain balance. Then I realized sooner, I was being pulled into a warm embrace. I quickly caught the scent of a husky perfume, a warm breath brushed on the top of my hair as I heard him exhale deeply. _

_I pulled away nervously and stared at him wide eyed, for I can't believe what is actually in front of me. It was Flippy. He was wearing an all white outfit, just a shirt, slacks and shoes. And of course, his dog tags were clinging onto his neck but his beret wasn't on him. _

_This has been my second dream about him. But this one was the best I had. _

_He stretched out his right hand as if he was asking for mine, unsurely, I reached out my left hand and touched his. He pulled me closer gently, that warm smile plastered on his gentle face. He then positioned his left hand on my waist and guided my right hand to cling to his right shoulder blade. He then started to lead a silent waltz._

_My brown eyes stared into his emerald green ones. He'd kept his smile steady and cool, and all I did was stare at him. I was lost in the waltz, in his eyes and in his company. I didn't know how to dance, but I guess I was learning slowly as I succumbed into this indescribable moment. _

_The wind started to flow slowly, giving us a nostalgic effect. The grasses were blown in the direction the wind was blowing, the flowers on the ground followed and so did the trees. Gray clouds were up the sky as they passed by slowly. Crickets and other nightly elements was our only music of the night. _

_He pulled me close to still dance in a small circle. I rested my head on his shoulder blade and kissed his neck softly, making me gain an exhale of delight from him. He pulled me away to spin me around and when he had caught me into his arms, he planted a quick kiss on my cheek. My eyes focused back on him as he had continued to lead._

_He began to spin me around in synchronizations of the timing of our waltz. We moved around the field as we've continued our forgotten waltz in perfect melody & harmony. I made the feeling to close my eyes to feel every vibe that I absorbed into every spin, feeling and giving in into whatever I felt at this very moment. _

_I wish this will never end. Even if we never spoke a single word, this was already enough for me. But alas, it was time to go._

_He pulled me away completely… our hands weren't intertwined anymore. My face saddened at the thought this had to end so soon._

"_I-"_

It was over. Before I could've said it, it was over. It was nothing more than just a dream. A dream that'll never leave this room and my imagination. I sat up looking sadly and hugged my knees close to my chest and began to think deeply as I was lost in my own thoughts. I wanted the dream to last, I don't care if I'll never wake up, at least there in my dream, I enjoyed every single second of it.

I want to embrace you in your time of need. I want to hold your hand and run away to a place where you and I could spend a small amount of our time together. But no, it wouldn't happen…

_I can only do those things… only in my dreams…_


End file.
